


Abaddon Speaks

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [37]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Series, Religious Content, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7186937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This has been a long time coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abaddon Speaks

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 12 June 2016  
> Word Count: 269  
> Summary: This has been a long time coming.   
> Spoilers: Pre-series backstory speculation. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazarra, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This just came to me as I was sitting on the dock fishing. I got most of it written there, then finished it up at home. I think there was initially going to be more to this, but I lost the thread. And that's okay, because I know that Abaddon will be able to tell more of this story down the line.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

This has been a long time coming. Longer even than the devout of both sides can conceive.

The creation and the creator are inexplicably connected, formed of the same need since time immemorial.

The story has been distorted, the truth lost to the greedy avarice for power by smallminded beings that will never achieve the impossible, no matter how hard they try. Mortals cannot become divine. They weren't designed to survive what we are. Mere flesh and bone have definite limitations, a failsafe to prevent a disaster of cosmic proportions. 

Do they accept this limitation and work toward their selves? Some do. Some do not. The ones who don't tend to fall into one of two categories: those who do not care to do or be more, and those who covet the impossible for themselves.

The story needs to be corrected, the people made aware of what is to come. More importantly, the Deliverer needs to be reminded of His place in the grand scheme of all things and all time. He has forgotten His place. It is up to me to begin the journey of Him remembering and taking His rightful place.

The story is wrong, but there are still kernels of truth. He will bring about a new age, that is true. But these allegations of war, famine, and strife? No, those are not what He will bring. Enlightenment and a new way of life are His gifts. Yes, there will be those who reject this new age, and some of them may not survive the transition. But that is not blood, war, and death.

Not exactly…


End file.
